Remembering Their Past, Strengthening Their Future
by kjay15
Summary: A devastating fire rattles the entirety of the Ross family—with everything lost, they pick up the burned pieces and try to keep on living. The Ross' must move on with their lives and try to strengthen their future, by remembering their past and learning from it.


_Chapter One ~ Ashes, Ashes, Ashes..._

The sky was a smokey-gray color, pasty and pale in comparison to the bright, cheerful summer morning they had woken up to that morning. Christina's wristwatch read 9:13PM. The sun had long disappeared and yet there was still no moon, no stars... just a dull, colorless gray—like the sky had lost it's life, it's friendly innocence. Morgan had told—or yelled, rather—for the limo driver to make it to New York Memorial Hospital as fast as possible; his voice was sputtering, and he continuously twiddled his thumbs around each other, while Christina sat motionless next to him. How could this have happened...? Could... Could they really be gone...?

"We're here," the driver yelled back at them. Morgan was already forcing himself out through the door before the limousine was even fully parked, and Christina quickly trailed behind, right on his heels. They raced up the stairs; people moved out of their way as soon as they saw their faces—a mother and father worried about their children will force _anyone_ to get the hell out of their path. Nothing was stopping them. No one was stopping them.

Morgan pushed forward to the front desk, grabbing the attention of a young woman with bright orange hair and freckles. Her face was cold and serious. She knew who they were. "Morgan and Christina Ross?"

They nodded, and followed her to the elevator.

"Two are in critical condition, the two oldest—Emilia and Lukas. The two youngest, Ravi and Zuri, they're in their rooms right now; both were barely harmed in the fire." Her name-tag read _Bethany_ , and she was carefully checking down the list she'd written on a small pad she kept in her pocket. "Emilia suffered major smoke inhalation, and a few minor burns to her lower left leg. They're currently running tests on her toxin-level, just to make sure the smoke wasn't _too_ poisonous for her body, and that she'll recover." The elevator reached the fifth floor, and they walked out into the main hall, before taking a corridor down another hallway.

Christina managed to tie back her hair as they sped-walked to Zuri and Ravi's room, before asking: "What about Luke?"

"From what I've been told, Lukas had somehow fallen on top of something made of glass. A shard, about three-inches long, impaled him in his upper stomach, and another piece, about two-inches, into the right side of his pelvis. He also suffered smoke inhalation, but, miraculously, no burns. He's currently in surgery, to remove the glass, and after that they'll check his toxin-level, just like Emilia." She paused at room 541. "This is Zuri and Ravi's room. The room is big enough to house all four Ross children, once Emilia and Lukas are back and resting."

Morgan and Christina turned towards the door leading to the room, but were stopped by Bethany. "I also know that Bertram Winkle, your butler, did survive the fire. He did suffer major burns on both of his arms, and across his face, though."

They froze. Morgan choked up and Christina stiffened to a halt, murmuring out something about how he was a fast healer.

"As far as I know, Mr. Winkle will need major medical attention for a considerable amount of time. I wasn't suppose to tell you of his condition, but after discovering his mother is currently overseas in Europe, I assumed you were the only family he had."

Christina gripped her husband's hand, "W-where is Bertram...?"

"The last thing they told me was that he'd need to be transferred to a hospital near Boston, where they're more adept at dealing with and treating his severity of burns." Bethany waved her hand at them, "I'm sorry, I don't have any more information and I have to get back downstairs. I pray that everything'll be fine for your family."

"T-thank you," Morgan gave her a half-smile.

She turned and headed back towards the elevator, while Christina and Morgan disappeared into their son and daughter's room. The room was empty of doctors and nurses, and both parents felt their stomachs drop and their hearts skip a beat as they saw their two youngest, both strapped to machines, IV's, and other extraneous medical equipment. Both looked so little, so helpless.

So drained of excitement and innocence—traits all four of their kids showed that morning, when Morgan and Christina promised they'd be home in time for dinner with their kids, and after they'd all watch one of Morgan's new movies, before it was even released into theatres. Eleven-year-old Zuri was breathing normally, dressed in a clean, dull hospital gown. Zuri would hate what she was wearing—she never liked boring colors. She wanted vibrant, childlike messes of colors mixed in with her wardrobe.

Christina ran her hesitant hand through her daughter's hair, careful not to break the tiny little girl she saw in front of her. Tears slipped down Christina's face, before she choked back a painful sob.

Ravi was still, like Zuri; his breathing was normal and Morgan gingerly sat his hand on his youngest son's chest, before blinking back the tears that hit him after he felt Ravi's heartbeat. He looked too small to be fourteen, his hair was slicked down like how he wore it when he was younger, right after Morgan and Christina adopted him. Morgan remembered the day he walked through the elevator doors and saw Ravi sitting there on the couch, his hair spiked-up in the front and looking incredibly-badass. He'd showered his son with compliments upon seeing the new transformation; but then Ravi informed him he'd changed his look nearly a month before—Morgan just hadn't come home often enough to even notice.

Morgan could see Ravi's heart sink after announcing that fact to his father; the realization had just hit Ravi right then. And that broke both of their hearts.

"They're gonna be okay," Christina wiped away her fallen tears, "they're gonna be okay. They have to be... t-they'll be okay." She reached over and took her husband's other hand into hers, noticing his left one was on Ravi's chest, feeling their son's beating heart. She did the same to Zuri, and she smiled as she felt her little girl's beautiful heartbeat. "We'll all be okay."

* * *

Glancing down at her watch, Christina learned it was nearing midnight. A nurse had come in twice already, answering questions and assessing any needs that Zuri or Ravi might have had. Morgan had gotten a call from someone who went to see the damage done to their penthouse. Everything was gone. There was nothing salvageable. Jessie had called them three times already; the first time in sporadic sobs and pants, asking about the kids and the damage and just feeling so helpless being stuck in Los Angeles. Christina had assured her that both Ravi and Zuri were okay, with no injuries. Luke and Emma's conditions, however, were what made Jessie completely break down over the phone, so much so that she had to hang up, promising to call back later.

And she did. About half-an-hour later, Christina answered her call again; Tony was with her and both were still reeling with the news—Christina told them of Bertram's condition, how she'd tried to go see him, but they wouldn't let her pass as she's not immediate family. Bertram's mother had called Morgan a few minutes before, having learned the news and assures that she's going to be on the next flight back to the New York.

Jessie called once again, claiming she was about to go to bed because she's going to catch an early flight the next morning to come back to the city for the weekend, to see the kids, and help both her and Morgan in any way she can. Christina thanked her with tears in her eyes, and told her she can't wait to feel her legendary, comforting hugs once again.

The doctor, Dr. Kennedy, came in soon after her call with Jessie ended. He was an aging man, his dark-brown hair a few shades lighter than Morgan's own; gray was slowly setting in near his temples, and his face told them that he'd been here for years, and that he didn't have good news. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Ross. I'm sure you remember me, I'm Dr. Neil Kennedy and I'm the one treating your kids."

Both parents nodded, saying their hello's and shaking his hand. "D-do you have any news on Emma or Luke?" Morgan asked, wearily.

"I have news, yes." Dr. Kennedy looked at both parents, glancing quickly over their distressed state, before reverting back up to their faces, their tear-stained cheeks and red eyes. "It's not good news, I'm afraid. Lukas is still in surgery; they've removed the glass shard from his pelvis, but the one in his upper stomach appears to have sliced into an artery. It's being treated as we speak, but there was quite some internal bleeding."

Christina crossed her arms, glancing at Morgan and then back at Dr. Kennedy. "Will he be o _kay_...?" Her voice cracked at the end, and she raised her clutched hand to her mouth, wiping at her runny nose and teary eyes.

The older man sighed, "At the moment, it's hard to tell. He'll need stitches, that's for certain. If things go smoothly, which is what we predict will happen, then yes, Lukas will be okay. Very sore and pretty banged up, but alright. But I assure you, we're trying everything in our power to make sure your son will be fine and in here with his brother and sisters soon."

"How is Emma?" Morgan asked, after hearing Dr. Kennedy mention _sisters_.

"Currently, she's still having her toxin-level read and tested. But, from what I can tell, she'll be in here in about an hour or so. She did suffer some minor burns to her left foot, ankle, and lower-calf. I'm not sure what's happening with that at the moment, but I imagine they're treating those accordingly. When I find out more information on her and Lukas' condition, I'll be sure to let you know." Dr. Kennedy headed towards the door, "Be strong for them. I know it's not easy—I'm the father of three girls, my oldest just graduated high school and is going to attend NYU next autumn, and my youngest will be entering her first year of middle school then, too. I'm a parent, so you can trust me when I say we're gonna do everything we can to help your children." He smiled at them, and began opening the door.

"Thank you, Dr. Kennedy." Morgan stated, smiling back.

He nodded, "Any time." And then the door silently shut, back in place.

Christina turned back to face Ravi and Zuri, and then the small couch on the right wall; she'd been so worked up the past few hours that she didn't even think to sit down, not even when talking to Jessie over the phone. "Now, we wait. I guess." She moved over, closer to the couch, and silently took a seat. It just hit her then how much her feet were killing her—she was wearing heels and it hadn't occurred to her that she could slip out of them while waiting.

With her feet free and exposed, she curled up around herself and patted the cushion next to her, eyeing Morgan. "C'mom, we need to conserve our strength. Emma'll be here soon." He nodded and took a seat, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"And so will Luke." He replied, before leaning down and resting his head on his wife's shoulder, in which she slumped her head to rest atop of his.

"Mhm."

* * *

2:16AM. Emma should've been here by now. Dr. Kennedy should have checked up on them, on Zuri and Ravi _and Emma_ by now. Morgan peeked his head out into the hallway; a nurse walked by, not paying enough attention to his surroundings to notice Morgan or his wandering eyes. He fully slipped out into the hall, and looked around. He knew there was a nurse's station a few doors down the hall, and to the left—the nurse that passed by was heading in that direction. He ran a hand through his messy hair before following the path the nurse took down the hall, searching for the nurse's station _and_ searching for the answer as to why his daughter wasn't in their room by now.

Thoughts of his daughter choking due to her smoke inhalation plagued his mind like a disease. He hated this. He hated not knowing what was happening. He hated that he didn't know his son changed up his hairstyle; he hated that his children's nanny left for Los Angeles without telling him goodbye in person; he hated that he wasn't there during the fire; and he hated that he didn't know what was happening with his daughter or where she even was.

 _I'm not Dad_ , he told himself, _I'm not Dad. I'm here. I'm here for them. I'll always be here for them_. He turned the corner, and saw the nurse at the nurse's station, alone and burying his hand in a bag of chips, before pulling out a few and slobbishly munching all of them down in one bite, before licking his fingers.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man looked up, and Morgan read his name-tag, _Milton_. "Do you have any idea where Dr. Kennedy is?"

Milton shrugs his shoulders, and furrows his brow, "Wait, aren't you Morgan Ross? The guy that made Galactopus?" He unintentionally sprayed a few wet crumbs at Morgan's feet while talking, before swallowing the heap of chips he'd stuffed into his mouth a few moments prior.

Morgan sighs. Not this shit. Not right now. "No, I'm not." He growls out, Morgan turns and walks back around the corner, annoyed and slightly pissed. He remembered liking all the attention—back when he was younger, still fresh to the business, but amazingly popular for making that god-awful Galactopus movie that put his name officially on Hollywood's radar. He sliped back into their room and, with an agrivated huff, took a seat next to Christina.

* * *

It was 2:47AM by the time Dr. Kennedy stepped back into their room. He seemed just as tired as both parents did; he'd probably been working all day.

Christina stands quickly, ignoring the chill of the cold, sterile floor against her bare feet and moves towards the doctor. "Is Emma alright? When is she gonna get here?" Morgan was close behind her, and gently put his hand on the small of her back and rubbed up and down, comforting her. "Do you have any information on Luke? Is he alright?"

Dr. Kennedy nodded to both questions, "Emma's on her way up right now. She should be here in a minute or two; she's sleeping off the medicine she was given, and should be awake in a few hours, probably around the time Zuri and Ravi will be waking up, too." He smiled at them, "And, yes, I have some news on Luke. He's out of surgery now, and he's done with his toxin-level screening. I believe they're stitching him up at the moment, and should be rolled in here in about a half-an-hour. He'll take some time to sleep off the medicine, but he should be awake by the early afternoon."

Morgan and Christina smiled, teary-eyed.

"So they're gonna be okay?" Morgan asked, his shoulders taut and his chest hardened; Dr. Kennedy nodded at him; and, with a loud sigh of relief, Morgan's shoulders dropped and his chest started moving to his steady breathing again. God, he felt like he almost forgot how to breathe correctly, there.

Christina pulled her husband to her and the two hugged happily. Their babies were alright; they were gonna be fine.

With a slight cough from Dr. Kennedy, the couple split apart and quickly thanked him for the good news. And, just as they began to calm down, the door creaked open and three nurses walked in, wheeling in a sleeping Emma, still on her bed. Christina's eyes grew even more watery as she fell by Emma's side, taking her daughter's hand into hers, and smiling down at her—she looks so young.

Her leg was wrapped in a special cast for burn-victims, Dr. Kennedy would later tell them. He also informed the parents that judging from their kids' conditions, save for Luke's, they could be discharged from the hospital in a few days, at most. With that in mind, it wasn't long before Christina and Morgan were already wondering where they'd go after that...

Morgan's mother lives in Utah, up in the mountains in some old cabin she'd bought after Morgan and his brothers grew up, from where they originally lived in Vermont; there was no room for six new guests. They knew Emma, Ravi, and Zuri going back to camp up in Maine wasn't happening, at least not this summer, in their conditions; so they couldn't squeeze in somewhere before they left for the rest of the summer. Christina's parents might have some room in their flat in Los Angeles, but even that was a stretch. Morgan's brothers weren't any help—his older brother, Donnie, lived alone in a small apartment in Brooklyn; while his younger one, Victor, was in a medium-sized house in the suburbs of D.C., with his husband and their two kids; and his youngest brother, Jack, was still in college getting a medical degree.

It was just too complicated and stressful to keep thinking about now. So, realizing they'd be more useful energized and well-rested for when Luke finally got here and their kids finally awoke, Morgan and Christina laid themselves across the couch, wrapped in each other's comforting arms, and drifted off to sleep.

Hopefully this was the worst of it.

* * *

 **Whelp... that was the start of my brand new story/rewriting of " _Beating the Past; Embracing the Future_ " with an _even longer_ title! Hooray! Hopefully, this will be way better written and not end off with the awful, anti-climatic ending I pulled out of my ass in the first-version of this story. (Seriously, I'm _so_ sorry for that mess of crap.) **

**For those of you who read the first-version of this story, DON'T FRET. Nothing's already spoiled for you, because I'm not following the same story—I've expunged shitty plot-lines and created new ones for everyone.**

 **Okay, so, I hope that you liked this. And I hope that you'll stay for more, because I feel like this is me finally, _finally_ pulling myself out of my writer's block. (That's no guarantee though, sadly.) Please, if you enjoyed this, then follow and favorite and maybe even review... I'd really appreciate it. Feel free to PM me if you wish, too. **

**Alright, thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day! :)**


End file.
